A PokéSeries #1: Eevee's Gang and the Butterfree
by Cyllya
Summary: This is a PART, not a chapter. It's got chapters inside. Eevee's trainer abandons him and his pals. While in search of a new home they run into some of Ash's old friends. About PG-10 because the Beedrill get pretty violent.
1. The Beedrill Horde

Notes: Hello ppl. I know that these first few parts (that's PARTS not chapters) are kinda screwy, having written a long time ago. Once you get up to Part 9, things start making sense, so could you please bare with me until then? BTW, Eevee's supposed to be male, but my edited file of this story got lost.

****

Chapter 1

The Beedrill Horde

A man and his wife went strolling through the forest around the cabin, south of Palette. The man wondered if he should try to enter the Pokémon League. He already had nine Pokémon, but training them was more of a hobby.

"The flowers smell wonderful this time of year, don't they?" the wife asked.

The man said nothing.

His wife BONKed him on the head, angry that he wasn't listening.

"Ahh!" he screamed, "WHAT?!"

"Do the flowers smell wonderful or don't they?!" the wife demanded.

"Yes! They do! They're beautiful!" 

"I couldn't agree more," she said, her calm, dainty self again.

Buzzzzzzzzzz.

Since the man was an expert on Pokémon, he knew that sound. He looked up, past the trees, and held his wife closely. She was confused.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Shh…" he whispered, scared.

A swarm of Beedrill came into view.

"Shh…" the man pushed his wife's head down. But right before the Beedrill passed, she looked up.

The man started to clamp his hand over her mouth but it was too late…

"AHH—!" 

The Beedrill looked down. They saw easy prey and descended.

The man panicked and released every Pokémon he had except Goldeen, who couldn't fight without water.

"Eevee, Nidorina, Kangaskhan, Seel, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Weedle, go!" he cried.

The seven of them appeared. 

"Seel?" Seel wondered. This particular Seel definitely _wasn't_ a very good fighter.

Buzzzzz. Shwoooop!

"Seel! Seel! Seel!" Seel cried, alarmed.

"Weedle! Weedle!" Weedle cried.

The other six froze.

"What is it, Weedle?" The man demanded.

"Weedle, Weedle!" 

Eevee pushed the Beedrill it was fighting away and just sat there. The others did the same. They weren't fighting.

"Do something!" the wife screamed.

The man was shocked, "Why aren't you fighting?!"

"Weedle!" Weedle protested, "Weedle, Weedle!"

The man remembered that the recently-captured Weedle had been from this hive. It must have talked the others into not attacking.

"Weedle return!" the man screamed. He pointed Weedle's Poké-ball, but Weedle kept swerving out of the way of the red beam.

"Eevee, tackle attack!" he screamed, still trying to make the stubborn Weedle return, "Now!"

"Eevee?" said the confused Eevee.

Weedle was finally sucked into the Poké-ball.

"NOW!" the man screamed again.

Still confused, but always obedient, Eevee did its tackle attack on a nearby Beedrill. The other Pokémon continued to fight following Eevee's example.

"Ahh!" 

In his rush to save her, the man had forgotten about his wife. Quite suddenly, he turned around and found her severely injured and being carried off by a pair of Beedrill.

"No!" he screamed, "NO! Come back with her! NOOOO!"

He fell to his knees and watched until she was gone. If only he'd had a flying Pokémon!

He turned back around and found his six unconscious Pokémon. All the Beedrill had flown off.

"WEEDLE!" the man screamed suddenly, "It's all your fault!"

It was all of their faults for listening to the stupid insect.

He brought them all back into their Poké-balls. He was overcome by insanity. He walked away, twitching, and cackling to himself.


	2. The Butterfree Family

****

Chapter 2

The Butterfree family

"Wee-ee-ee! Wee-ee-ee!"

A pink Butterfree fluttered along. Her eight little Caterpies wiggled along behind. They, along with another Butterfree, were in this area to visit an old friend.

But the pink Butterfree couldn't find her mate. 

__

[He must be around her somewhere…] she thought.

Then she saw his wings and headed that way. But he was looking at other things.

The Butterfree hid behind a bush and stared at a human with a backpack, who was looking off a cliff.

"You won't bring upon curses to anyone else!" he yelled removing his backpack, "You _will_ pay for what you did to her!"

He screamed, stepped back, and flung the backpack. It hit the tip of the ledge, but fell off anyway.

His insane laughter gave way to a buzzzzzzzz…

"Oh, no…" the man whimpered.

The Butterfree shielded his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch what happened next… 

"Wee-ee-ee-ee…" whimpered the pink Butterfree. She landed and covered her Caterpies with her wings to keep the Beedrill from seeing them.

Two Beedrill flew off, but the other two only started to. They weren't hungry yet, but they were interested in the bag. It was to small to hold much of anything they were interested in, but maybe something else would come along… They hid in some bushes.

The Butterfree was curious about the bag too. Cautiously, he flew out into the sun. He had a little scarf. It made him look very sophisticated, not to mention cute. He flew over to the ledge and looked down. There was a river that was roaring very fast.

__

[It could be a mile away by now, depending on the weight,] he thought, Then he noticed it. The backpack had been caught on a branch by its strap, halfway down the cliff.

It was probably nothing, but he just couldn't help but take a look.

As his family got up, he fluttered down and looked at the bag closely. It _still_ didn't seem like a big deal. He pulled the zipper open a little.

A flash! Like a Poké-ball.

"Eevee!" Eevee, who would never stay in its Poké-ball, came out an stood shakily on the backpack.

"Wee-ee-ee?" Butterfree questioned.

"Eevee! Eevee!" Eevee cried happily, looking at this pretty flying Pokémon in wonder.

"Wee-ee-ee!" 

Eevee looked down.

"EEVEE!" It jumped, startled, and then held onto that branch like it was its last hope—which, aside from Butterfree, it was.

Butterfree took one long pointed ear in each tiny hand and flapped with all his might. Eevee bowed its head, closed its eyes, clamped its paws together, and mumbled, "Eevee, Eevee, Eevee, Eevee."

Butterfree finally made it to the top. Uncertainly, Eevee looked back down at the bag.

"Eevee!" it cried, "Eevee! [Friends down there!]"

Reluctantly, he flew back down to retrieve the bag of Poké-balls. He took the strap just as the branch gave way and broke.

He was half way up and just about the collapse from the heavy load when he was joined by his mate and they carried the pack up together.

"Eevee! [Thank you!]" Eevee whooped.

Buzzz…

Eevee gasped. Beedrill!


	3. Metapod

****

Chapter 3

Metapod 

Swoop! Two Beedrill seemed to swoop out of nowhere. The pink Butterfree dodged. The other Butterfree, who hadn't turned around in time, was slammed into hard. He was knocked clear off the cliff.

The pink Butterfree flew out, caught him, set him down on the ground, and tried to use her Sleep Powder on the Beedrill. But because of their fluttering wings, it worked to slow and she just barely missed their Twin Needle attack.

They slammed into each other after she dodged. 

"Eevee! Eevee! [Come out!]"

As Eevee proceeded with her failing tackle attack, Nidorina came out of her Poké-ball looking sleepy. Since neither were prepared, a charging Beedrill rammed straight into her. The Beedrill was knock unconscious and Nidorina was just knocked over. She moaned.

"Wee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!" the pink Butterfree cried, [NO!]

The remaining Beedrill was headed straight for her Caterpies!

"Wee-ee-ee! [Run!]" She yelled swooping for the Beedrill.

Seven of the Caterpies ran—or rather wiggled—away. They wouldn't have made it if the eighth Caterpie had obeyed their mother.

It did its String attack on the advancing Beedrill. Blinded, the Beedrill spun off course and crashed long enough for the pink Butterfree to use her sleep powder on it.

"Wee-ee-ee-ee-ee!" she cried triumphantly. She was just about to turn around and scold her Caterpie for disobedience and praise him for his courage when she realized something.

He was standing and sprang his string in the air as he started to glow.

"Wee-ee-ee-ee!" the pink Butterfree cried.

He was evolving! Now the pink Butterfree had seven Caterpies and a Metapod!

"Metapod…" said Metapod blandly.

But the pink Butterfree knew there was a problem. Along with her, there were now seven slow-moving Caterpies, a Metapod that couldn't move at all, and an unconscious Butterfree. They were all supposed to find one of their previous owners.

But how?! The were trapped in a forest full of Beedrill!

Unless…

The pink Butterfree truthfully explained what she had seen of the man to Eevee. Eevee and Nidorina looked shocked and utterly heartbroken.

__

[Why couldn't we have been there for him?!] Eevee demanded of herself. She bowed her head in misery and shame. She vowed to do _something_. Get vengeance! Build a memorial! Something!

She was his first Pokémon… how could she have let him down? 

[One more thing,] the pink Butterfree said hesitantly_, _[He… he threw your bag off that cliff…]

Eevee's head jerked up.

[He tried to kill you, Eevee…]

She bowed her head again, still trying to control her emotions. It was impossible! But she sensed truth in the words of this pretty insect…

She tapped the six remaining Poké-balls.

[Come out, guys, I have important news,] she muttered.

Eevee told Goldeen, Kangaskhan, Seel, Sandshrew, Sandslash, and Weedle what had happened. Weedle made no comment, but it didn't look sad at all. Eevee felt a hint a resentment for it.

[What are we going to do?] Kangaskhan sobbed along with her child.

[Find somewhere—anywhere but here—to live,] the pink Butterfree said. 

[But aside from Weedle,] Eevee cried, [we're tame Pokémon! We can't live in the wild!]

The pink Butterfree thought, [I know this person… We were on our way to see him when we met you. He likes and trains Pokémon and is tying to enter the Pokémon League. He, his friends, and his other Pokémon are very nice. They would be glad to give you a home!]

[Are you positive _he_ won't do the same thing?] Weedle asked sardonically.

[He won't!] she yelled.

Weedle said nothing.

[Where is he?] Goldeen asked.

[I don't know,] the pink Butterfree said, [We were looking for him.]

[Let's get looking then!] Sandslash hissed.

[What about them?[ asked the pink Butterfree, indicating the seven Caterpies, the Metapod, and the injured and unconscious Butterfree.


	4. Traveling

****

Chapter 4

Traveling

It started as Eevee rolling Goldeen's Poké-ball. And Seel carrying the empty backpack. the pink Butterfree (known as Pinkie now) carrying Butterfree. And the Caterpies (whom had been numbered one through seven for their names) lined up horizontally and carried Metapod across their backs with the help of Weedle. Every so often they would trade jobs. But the Caterpies always had the same job.

As they walked along, a Caterpie squeaked to Weedle.

[Pinkie?] Weedle called, [Six says his back hurts.]

__

Squeak-squeak.

[What do ya mean 'you're Four'?] Weedle demanded, [You were Six a few minutes ago!]

Another one squeaked.

[_You're_ Six?] Weedle asked, [Who's Five?!]

One past the first squeaked.

[I thought you were three!]

After a few minutes of Weedle bickering about how we needed a pen to mark them, one Caterpie groaned and squeaked loudly. 

Weedle groaned and called loudly, [Five needs to go to the bathroom.]

__

Squeak-squeak. 

[You're Two now?! You just said you were Five!]

__

Squeak-squeak!

[Everybody take a break,] Eevee said. She sat down and looked at the sunset, [We'll stay here for tonight, so get comfy.]

[I'm hungry,] Kangaskhan moaned.

Eevee turned to Seel, [Any food in that pack?]

"Seel!" Seel wined, shaking his head.

Eevee slumped, disappointed, [Well, just try to sleep tonight. I'll look for food in the morning.]

With that she curled up next to Seel and tried to go to sleep. Weedle, Kangaskhan, and Nidorina curled up with her. When everyone was curled up snugly, they all feel asleep.


	5. Meeting Humans

****

Chapter 5

Meeting Humans

It was almost dawn when Eevee woke up again. The Weedle was poking her with its horn as it stirred in its sleep. It was a good time to go look for food anyway.

She carefully placed Weedle against Seel and trotted off to find food, dragging the backpack with her.

[A Butterfree eats nectar or something,] Eevee mumbled to herself. She picked some flowers and tossed them into the pack. 

[I don't think Metapods eat. Caterpies eat leaves,] Eevee added leaves to the pack. Then she smelled something… Pokémon food. She dragged the backpack and ran toward the smell. She found another backpack—a red one—that smelled like Poké-food. 

She tugged at the zipper and revealed several jars. They were custom-made for each Pokémon. There was Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and others.

Eevee wasn't electric, water, grass, fire, or flying. But Pikachus were soft and fury like her, so Pikachu food was probably the best. She took the jar out, followed by the Squirtle jar for Goldeen and Seel.

As soon as she began to wonder about Kangaskhan and Nidorina, Eevee remembered that it was wrong to take other people's things, even if you were very hungry.

__

[The Pokémon that the food was for must belong to one of those humans over there,] Eevee thought, _[Maybe if I ask politely they'll let me have some.]_

The three humans were sleeping deeply in sleeping bags. They looked like nice people.

"Eevee, Eevee?" Eevee asked, tapping one human on the forehead.

The human rolled over and mumbled, "Go back to sleep, Pikachu."

Confused, Eevee tried again.

"Pikachu…" the human moaned, "Leave me alone. It's too early to get up."

A muffled sound went, "Pika?" 

"Eevee?"

"Ka-chu?" A Pikachu squirmed out from his own tiny sleeping bag, rubbing his eyes and straightening his tiny pajamas.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried. She explained her intentions to Pikachu and tapped the human more.

"Pikachu! Go away!" the human moaned.

[Ash has bad hearing when he's tired,] Pikachu explained, "CHU!"

ZAP!

"AHH!" Ash screamed as he was electrocuted by Pikachu, "I'm up! I'm up!"

The other two humans shot up like pop-tarts. 

"Pikachu?!" Ash screamed, getting a hold on himself, "What's the big idea?!"

"Pika-Pika-chu!" Pikachu protested, waving his arms.

"What Eevee?!" Ash demanded, "There's no Eevee around here! You were dreaming!"

"Chu!" Pikachu fell flat on his face in disbelief that his trainer could be so stupid. He got up and pointed behind Ash.

"Huh?" Ash turned around to see Eevee sitting there, trying to look her cutest. 

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee?" Eevee asked, prettily batting her eyes.

"Wow! An Eevee!" Ash cried.

"Pi-pi-pi…" said Pikachu, tapping Togepi.

Togepi woke up, rubbed its eyes, and squeaked happily.

In Eevee's opinion, that Pokémon was the only morning person in this whole bunch.

Ash held up his PokéDex.

"Eevee—A one-of-a-kind Pokémon," It said, "Unlike other Pokémon, Eevee does not evolve on its own. It takes a special stone. A water stone turns it into Vaporeon, a Thunder stone turns it into Jolteon, and a Fire stone evolves Eevee into a Flareon."

"Woah…" Ash commented, "A Flareon…"

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee?" Eevee pleaded.

Ash looked confused.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu said, "Pika-Pika-chu."

"Eevee's hungry?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"We'll get you food," Ash said.

"Should I try to catch it?" Ash wondered.

"Judging by its attitude, you won't have to," Misty said.

"She's right," Tracy said, "But I wouldn't try to catch it. Only tame Pokémon will come to people for food, no matter how hungry they are. It probably belongs to someone."

"Eevee! Eevee!" Eevee cried, "Eevee!"

"Huh?" Ash asked. He instinctively turned to Pikachu.

"Pi-Pikachu-pika-pika-pi," Pikachu said, "Ka-chu."

"The Eevee said it was abandoned?!" Ash cried.

"Pika," Pikachu said sadly, nodding.

"Oh," said Misty, "The poor thing!"

She picked Eevee up and gave her a big hug.

"Eevee!" Eevee murmured.

"Who would abandon such a neat Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"You know how some people are," Tracy said, "Maybe it's not a good fighter yet, and the trainer didn't like it."

"Eevee!" Eevee protested, then sniffled and sadly said, "Eevee, Eevee, EE…"

"Pi…" Pikachu said, "Pika-pika. Pi-pika-chu. Chu. Pika. Ka-chu."

"Pikachu says that Eevee says they are good fighters," Ash translated, "But they lost one battle and got thrown off a cliff."

"Huh?" Misty and Tracy said in unison.

Ash shrugged.

"Define 'they.'" Misty said.

Ash had put the dish of Poké-food in front of Eevee when Misty said that. Eevee remembered her friends.

[I'll be right back!] she cried, [Stay here!]

She dashed off as Pikachu translated. 


	6. Eating with Friends

****

Chapter 6 

Eating with friends

[Hey!] Weedle said to Nidorina, [Look what I found!]

Nidorina looked at what he was rolling along.

[A marker?]

[Yep.]

She looked back and forth between the marker and Weedle, [What's so special about a marker?]

[We can write things!]

[Like what?]

Weedle didn't answer. He just looked slyly over at the seven Caterpies.

[You're not,] Nidorina said in disbelief.

[Nope,] he said, [You are. I can't write. I don't have hands.]

After quite a bit of arguing, Nidorina finally wrote 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 on top of the Caterpies' heads.

Eevee came rushing in.

[We were looking all over for you Eevee!] Pinkie called.

[I found food!] Eevee cried, [Lots! But we have to hurry!]

Before any one could say anything, Eevee put One and Two one Weedle's back; Goldeen in Seel's mouth; Butterfree in the hands of Pinkie; Three, four, and Five in Kangaskhan's pouch; Six and Seven on Nidorina's head, and Metapod in her mouth.

They ran along quickly. 15 minuets later, Pidgeot spotted them. He reported back to Ash.

Ash, Tracy, Misty, and Pikachu were a bit surprised. They expected two or three more Eevees.

Misty and Ash serving food faster than light. The 16 Pokémon ate faster.

"We'll have to get up and get this Butterfree to the Pokémon Center," Tracy said.

"Why do the Caterpies have numbers on their heads?" Misty asked.

"Wee-ee-ee," said Pinkie.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu said.

"This pink Butterfree was wondering the same thing," Ash said.

"Toe!"

Misty looked over Togepi was pouting. She gave him a bottle of liquid Pokémon food. 

"Pika!" Pikachu was up in a tree with Pidgeot throwing down leaves as fast as they could for the starving Caterpies. The Caterpies would eat a leaf so fast they would have to wait a whole millisecond for the next one. They were beginning to run out of leaves.

"It just me or does that injured Butterfree seem familiar?" Ash asked.

Disbelief overcame Pikachu, who fell out of the tree. He knew who it was, but hadn't had time to welcome them.

Pikachu ran to Ash's backpack and released Bulbasaur, who finished Pikachu's job until each Caterpie burped.

During this, Pikachu walked up to Ash and shocked him. 

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu flapped his arms.

"What?" Ash asked, "You want to fly?"

Pikachu shook his head, "Pika! Pika! Ka-chu! Pika-Pika-chu-Ka-chu!"

"We _do_ know the Butterfr—?"

Misty gasped, "We do! I suspected before, but I wasn't sure. Look!"

He pointed to the little scarf around Butterfree's neck.

"He's got a scarf," Ash said, pointing out the obvious.

"We gave him that scarf, remember?" Misty said, "So he could impress his girlfriend."

Pinkie flew over to Butterfree and hugged him.

"Guess it worked," Tracy said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash just stood there, his jaw hanging.

"Bulb?" Bulbasaur questioned. He came over and licked Butterfree's face.

Butterfree woke up long enough to give a weak "Wee-ee-ee-ee…" and smile at Ash. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

"We have to get him to the Pokémon Center now!" Ash cried, hugging his old friend.

"We'll head to Cerulean City!" Misty cried. 

Ash knew Misty didn't like Cerulean City because she got in arguments with her sisters. But Butterfree was at stake.

"Put all these Pokémon in Poké-balls," Tracy demanded, having been covered with still-hungry Pokémon."

"But I don't have enough Poké-balls for them all," Ash said.

"We'll all get them all except the Caterpies and Metapod," Misty said.

Ash captured Eevee, and Weedle. Misty captured Seel and Kangaskhan. Tracy captured Nindorina and Pinkie. They put the Caterpies in their backpack pockets and Tracy carried Metapod under his arm until they reached the blue city. 

"To the Center!" Ash cried, using the last ounce of voice energy he had.


	7. The Pikachu

****

Chapter 7

The Pikachu

They rushed through the door.

"Joy! Help us!" Tracy cried.

Nurse Joy looked alarmed. She had been resting peacefully in her office chair until they burst in. She was about to scold them until she saw Butterfree.

"Oh!" she cried, taking Butterfree and giving him to a Chancy, "I remember you! Your Pokémon are always in bad shape! What have you been doing to the poor things?!"

Ash tried to demand, "What kind of nurse are you?!" Because he was in a bad mood, but he was to exhausted. 

"We set this Butterfree free a long time ago," Misty said, "He was looking for us and was attacked by Beedrill!"

"Oh, my!" Joy cried, not admitting she was wrong.

She ran into the ER, not letting them follow.

"I'm sorta tense," Misty admitted, "I'm gonna go see how my sisters are doing."

"See ya," Tracy said, "Are you going Ash?"

"You spend way too much time outside the ER door," Misty said, "Even though you're worried, come with us. Tracy will be here."

Tracy nodded.

They left the Caterpies, Metapod, and Pinkie. They headed toward the Cerulean City Gym. It was hardly to be considered a Pokémon Gym. Her sisters were into synchronized swimming.

They came and sat in the chairs that looked down on the swimming pool. Ash noticed a sign and wondered who would want to get rid of a Pikachu.

The pool itself had several spotlights on it. The three diving boards were only silhouettes.

"Now presenting," the announcer said, "The Sensational Sisters Synchronized Swimmers and the Pika-quadruplets."

"The what?" Misty whispered. Ash shrugged.

The music began and the three neatly groomed shadows did graceful dives into the pool. After a few second, three prissy-looking Pikachus dived in landing straight between the girls.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered from Ash's lap. He had been amazed by the act before, but _this_ was astonishing.

Togepi squeaked, confused by the hearts in Pikachu's eyes.

At the end of the show they stood under their diving boards. The Pikachus stood in front of the girls.

All the people in the room clapped. 

"Pika… Pika," Pikachu said in a dorky way.

Togepi rolled his eyes. 

"Pika-CHU!"

Everyone jerked in surprise. A forth Pikachu flew out from the corner to above the pool, about 15 feet above the surface.

It did a Thunderbolt and toasted the six performers, right before landing in the pool with a surprisingly graceful splash. It swam beautifully to the edge, shook its fur, and bowed.

Ash giggled. Misty smirked. Togepi squeaked. 

Pikachu fainted.

"What?" Ash asked, "What happened Pikachu? What's wrong?! Pikachu?!"

He picked Pikachu up and shook him slightly.

"Maybe he got bored and fell asleep?" Misty wondered.

"He seems okay," Ash observed.

"What do you think you were doing you IDIOT?!" One of Misty's sisters demanded of the troublesome Pikachu.

The audience stared. As they had suspected, this was not supposed to happen.

She laughed nervously, "Um? Bidding anyone?"

The crowd murmured. If that Pikachu was that disobedient, they didn't want it.

"Minimum of $3…" Daisy whimpered.

No one said anything. Then…

"I have two!" Misty yelled from the back of the audience.

"Misty?" Lily squinted. 

"I'll pay the other dollar!" Ash chimed in.

Lily slumped and said, "Sold to Misty and her boyfriend for three bucks…"

"WHAT?!" Ash demanded.

He rushed toward them, angry. But Misty stopped him.

"Ash don't!" she cried, "They're my sisters!"

Ash didn't refrain from his attempted attack.

"They're _my_ sisters!" Misty yelled again, "_I _get to kill them!"

"Fair enough," Ash thought. He stopped and let Misty slam into Lily and start fighting her in the pool.

Togepi attempted to follow Misty down the long staircase, but his legs were to short. Before Ash could catch him, Togepi rolled and bounced down the stairs.

He stopped rolling right on the edge of pool. He shook the dizziness away.

"Misty! Stop!" Ash yelled running after Togepi. He was watching Misty and imitating the choking movements with his tiny hands.

"Why should I?!" Misty demanded, not looking up.

"You're setting a bad motherly example for Togepi!" Ash cried as he landed on his knees behind Togepi.

That made Misty freeze.

"Yeah!" Lacy pleaded, "Stop!"

Ash set Pikachu aside, covered Togepi's eyes, and said, "Continue…"

As much as she knew she shouldn't, before she got out of the pool, Misty punched Lacy in the eye. 

ZAP! 

"Ahh!" Ash screamed. 

Togepi somehow sent a burst of energy off than stunned Ash's arms.

Then he walked up to Misty and shook his finger at her, scolding.

"You're right Togepi…" Misty said.

She glance at Lily, who was trying to get out of the water. Her Seel helped. 

"Sorry, Lily," Misty said reluctantly, "But never, _ever_ suggest that I would _ever_ go out with… _that_!" She pointed at Ash.

[Are you going to take offence from that?] the one Pikachu ask. Ash would have shrugged, but he didn't understand it.

Ash's Pikachu began to wake up. When he saw the other Pikachu he jumped straight up. He just stared. The other one looking wearily back.

"Pi-Ka!" he exclaimed, "Pika-Pika-Chu!" he bounced a little.

No response came from the other one.

Meanwhile, Togepi went back to Ash to apologize for hurting him. No one understood him at first, but he hugged Ash's shoe and everyone got the message.

"Pi-Ka! Pi-KA!" Pikachu cried. The other one just yawned and turned away.

"Pi-Ka?!" Pikachu moaned, on the verge of tears.

The other Pikachu just turned around, "Pi-Pika-Pika-chu. Pi-pi-Pika. Chu!"

Pikachu slumped and crawled over to Ash.

The other one cocked its eye at him, but then turned back around.

"Since you already have a Pikachu, and I paid more," Misty said to Ash, "Can I keep this one?"

"Sure," Ash said. He looked down at his own saddened Pikachu, "What's wrong Pikachu?"

"Can we call you Pika?" Misty asked the new Pikachu, "It beats 'You Idiot.'"

She looked at her sisters.

It thought, then nodded, "Pika."

"Pi-Pika!" Pikachu piped up, "Pi-pi-chu! Pi-Ka!"

"Pi!" Pika scolded. Pikachu slumped again.

"I think your other Pikachu feels unacknowledged," Daisy said.

"We still love you just as much, Pikachu," Ash said, picking him up.

"[I know,]" Pikachu murmured.

Ash hugged him before he hopped up on his shoulder. 

"Togepi's maneuver is still making my hands hurt," Ash complained.

"Does your Poké-Dex learn knew things?" Misty asked.

He turned his Poké-Dex to Togepi.


	8. Learning More About Togepi

****

Chapter 9

Learning more about Togepi 

"Togepi—the recently-discovered Egg Pokémon," it said, It is distantly related to Clefairy and Clefable. Togepi isn't very strong while at a low level. It sometimes uses its shell for defense. Some Togepies can learn the attacks of Pokémon that it is constantly in contact with,"

"Interesting…" Misty observed, "It must have learned Thunder Wave from being around Pikachu…"

"Pi! Chu!" Pikachu cried with sudden happiness at Togepi.

"Toe?" Togepi asked, then "Pi!"

Pikachu giggled.

"Gepi! Gepi!" Togepi cried. He reached inside his eggshell and pulled out something green and held it up to Misty's sisters.

They looked closely at it then screamed and cried, "Bug! Bug! BUG! KILL IT!"

He was holding up Caterpie, #5. 

Misty couldn't help but laugh. 

"Why did he bring a Caterpie?" Ash asked as Misty's sisters ran for their lives, "Tracy's probably going nuts!"

"Pi-Geh-Toe!" cried Togepi.

"What's he saying?" Ash asked.

"His name backward?" Misty suggested.

"Pi-Geh-Toe!" Togepi cried, frustrated, "Pi-Geh-Toe!"

"Pi-Geh…" Misty tried, "Pi…Ka? Pika-toe?"

"Pikachu?!" Ash cried.

"Pi-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee," Pika and Pikachu giggled. When they realized they were laughing at the same thing, Pika abruptly stopped.

Pikachu drooped. It had been his idea, too. He remembered that Misty, the toughest of the four, was once scared to death of bugs. Imagine how _they_ would be!

Realizing it, Misty giggled.

"Let's get this little guy back to Tracy before he goes nuts!" Ash said.

They walked quickly to the Center, giggling.

Once coming through the door, they rushed to Tracy who rushed to them.

"I can't find Caterpies Five and Six!" he screamed.

"Six?!" they demanded.

"Pi-pi-pi?" Pikachu said.

"Toe?" Togepi asked. He pulled Six out of his Shell.

"Are you hiding anything else in there?!" Misty demanded.

Togepi hesitated, "Toe…" he said silkily and shook his head slowly.

Misty looked at him sternly and held out her hand.

"Geh…" he moaned. He accepted defeat and handed Misty a candy bar and a shiny blue rock.

"So _that's_ what happened to my candy bar!" Tracy said.

Misty handed it to him.

"Uh…" Tracy said, "No thanks."

He gave it to Togepi who unwrapped it and began eating.

"Pi-pi-pi!" Pikachu cried. It's what he called Togepi.

Togepi looked at him.

"Pika Pi-pi-pi!" Pikachu said, "[It's wrong to take things that do not belong to you! Even if you want them! How would you feel if someone took something that belonged to you? And it's mean to lye, and say something that isn't true. People will get confused. And when you are telling the truth they won't believe you. Stop lying and stealing now before it becomes a habit!]"

Togepi thought, "Toe! [I'm sorry…]"

He said it to Ash, Misty, and Tracy. Even though he hadn't taken anything from Ash.

Pikachu didn't know it, but Pika was amazed by his speech. 

Suddenly he remembered what Pika had said earlier:

_"[Trainers' Pikachus aren't sentimental. They are just machines bred to fight!]"_

The accusation had Tracyen his heart, but…

"Pi-KA! Pi-KA?" he said fluttering his eyes at Pika.

Pika said "Pi!" It was a threat.

Pikachu slumped again.

"What's Pikachu doing?" Ash asked, "He's been doing that since Misty bought this Pikachu from her sisters."

"They don't hate each other do they?" Misty asked, worried.

"Uh… no…" Tracy snickered, "Your new Pikachu is female. She would act a little different. And Pikachu is, well, flirting."

Lighting flew from Pikachu's cheeks. He was thoroughly offended by the term "flirting." He spun around and glared at Tracy.

Tracy laughed nervously, "I was just kidding Pikachu… Really. I didn't mean it! It came out wrong!" 

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu screamed. He did the biggest Thunderbolt he had on Tracy.

ZAP!!!!!

Tracy was rendered unconscious.

"Ahh!" Ash shouted, "Tracy! Pikachu!"

Amazed by his intelligence, sentience, _and_ power, Pika ran over and hugged Pikachu.

Pikachu hugged her back.

Chapter 10

Leaving the blue city.

Ash smiled, "Pikachu's got a girlfriend!" he teased.

He got electrocuted almost as bad as Tracy. 

Pika kissed Pikachu on his right red polka dot. Pikachu nearly fainted.

Ash dragged Tracy over to the seats and looked outside. It was getting late.

"Go to sleep everyone," he mumbled. 

Misty was the first to wake up in the morning. As she sat up, she noticed Joy walking into the ER. She walked out a few seconds later. Remembering Butterfree, Misty glanced at the needle-shaped light above the door. It was unlit!

"Joy!" Misty cried.

"Yahh!" Joy screamed, startled. She jumped and dropped the Jar of Poké-food for Butterfrees she was carrying, "Good thing that was a plastic jar…"

"Sorry," Misty cried, "But is Butterfree okay?"

"He's on his way to perfect health," Joy smiled, "I would have told you last night, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, plus your excitement would have awaken the other Pokémon."

Reluctantly, Misty went to wake up the others.

"Butterfree's better, but he has to stay here a while longer," Misty said, "Can we go to the inn or something?"

Ash smiled at the good news, "Sure. If we can visit Butterfree first."

Tracy let Pinkie out and picked up the Caterpies.

"Shh," Joy mentioned, "There's an injured Raichu next door."

"Hey, Butterfree!" Ash whispered.

"Wee-ee-ee-ee!" Butterfree cried happily. It hugged its family members and Ash.

"We'll come and pick you up in a little while," Ash said, patting Butterfree's head, "You have stay here for now so you can get better."


	9. Leaving the Blue City

****

Chapter 9

Leaving the blue city.

Ash smiled, "Pikachu's got a girlfriend!" he teased.

He got electrocuted almost as bad as Tracy. 

Pika kissed Pikachu on his right red polka dot. Pikachu nearly fainted.

Ash dragged Tracy over to the seats and looked outside. It was getting late.

"Go to sleep everyone," he mumbled. 

Misty was the first to wake up in the morning. As she sat up, she noticed Joy walking into the ER. She walked out a few seconds later. Remembering Butterfree, Misty glanced at the needle-shaped light above the door. It was unlit!

"Joy!" Misty cried.

"Yahh!" Joy screamed, startled. She jumped and dropped the Jar of Poké-food for Butterfrees she was carrying, "Good thing that was a plastic jar…"

"Sorry," Misty cried, "But is Butterfree okay?"

"He's on his way to perfect health," Joy smiled, "I would have told you last night, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, plus your excitement would have awaken the other Pokémon."

Reluctantly, Misty went to wake up the others. "Butterfree's better, but he has to stay here a while longer," Misty said, "Can we go to the inn or something?"

Ash smiled at the good news, "Sure. If we can visit Butterfree first."

Tracy let Pinkie out and picked up the Caterpies.

"Shh," Joy mentioned, "There's an injured Raichu next door."

"Hey, Butterfree!" Ash whispered.

"Wee-ee-ee-ee!" Butterfree cried happily. It hugged its family members and Ash.

"We'll come and pick you up in a little while," Ash said, patting Butterfree's head, "You have stay here for now so you can get better."


End file.
